


Blind For Love [Kaylor]

by paladin13



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin13/pseuds/paladin13
Summary: Since the first time she heard Love Story on the radio, Karlie Kloss has had a huge crush on Taylor Swift, but she never imagined the feeling was mutual. When they're thrown together at the 2013 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, sparks fly. Taylor has a lot to learn about dating a blind supermodel, but she's willing to do almost anything to prove she's up for the challenge, while Karlie discovers being the most famous singer in the world comes with challenges of its own.A series of one-shots following the couple as they learn to navigate each other's world.





	Blind For Love [Kaylor]

"Where are we going?" Karlie asks, laughing, as Taylor takes yet another turn. They were out in the middle of nowhere, vaguely near Taylor's Mom's place in Tennessee. Vaguely, because they'd been in the car nearly forty-five minutes, the sounds of the city and other cars slowly fading until Karlie was sure they were nearly the only car on the road. 

  
"You'll find out when we get there," Taylor quips, steering the car around the remains of a deer on the side of the road. "It's not much further."

  
Karlie gives her a look, though she's hopeful that Taylor's eyes are actually firmly on the road. "You said that twenty minutes ago."

  
But soon the crunching under the tires tells Karlie they were on a gravel driveway, likely headed toward their final destination. Did Taylor have a home out here? Maybe one the media didn't know about? Why had they driven so far?

  
"Hi Taylor!" Karlie recognized Mama Swift's voice right away. She knew Taylor's Mom was still a bit leery of her, and she understood why. Some of Taylor's past girlfriends hadn't deserved her, and hadn't treated her like they should have. Karlie planned to do everything in her power not to be like them. She knew the only way she could prove that, though, was to act on it. Showering her girl with the love she deserved, and treating her friends and family with respect as they got to know her. "Hi Karlie!"

  
"Hi Ms. Swift! I didn't know you'd be here."

  
"Neither did Taylor, but she asked me about setting this up before y'all arrived, and I wanted to make sure everything was settled. You girls have a good day."

  
Karlie could hear in the crunch of the gravel under Mama Swift's boots that she was now striding purposefully in a direction different than the one she'd come from, while Taylor continued to unload something from the car, something that she refused to let Karlie help with, even though it was heavy and Karlie was the stronger of the two. All Karlie knew about their plans for the day was that Taylor had told her to wear old jeans and boots with a low heel, and her hair down or in a low bun. Why, Karlie had no idea.

Taylor came round the car, offering Karlie her right elbow "unless you'd rather use your cane and follow my voice?" Karlie preferred both, actually. Her cane for the uneven surface and new place, but Taylor's elbow so she could use the sounds around her to get a better feel for where they were. The way the wind changed told her there were buildings to her left and in front of them, and she could hear the sounds of large animals moving through tall grass on the right, which told her if she went far enough that way she'd encounter a fence, probably two or three rails, hard for someone like her to find because only the posts went to the ground where her cane could hit them, and the rails were too far apart to be easily detected with her hand in front. Definitely better to let Taylor lead. 

  
If the sounds hadn't alerted her, the smell certainly would have. They were DEFINITELY on a farm. Given this was a date arranged by her girlfriend and her girlfriend's mom, if she had to guess, the source of the smell and the sounds of large animals moving around came from horses. The last time she was close to a horse she was six, and rode a pony at the fair. All she remembers is they're BIG. Kariann has tried for years to convince her that blind people can ride horses and that many really enjoy it. Her friend Molly, introduced to her by Casey Neistat, a fellow YouTuber, actually loves it. But to Karlie, it's always seemed a bit scary. Letting some huge animal be in charge of taking you places? She's considered getting a guide dog in the past, but always decided against it because of the problems of international travel with an animal, and she supposes it's not really that different, but a guide dog can't throw you on the ground at will.

  
Taylor can feel the tension in Karlie's hand on her arm and knows she's figured out what they're doing here today. "It's okay, Karlie, you don't have to ride if you really don't want to. But being with the horses has always been really relaxing for me. It's one place I can be truly alone, here on the trails. So I wanted to share at least a small part of that with you. Let you meet them. Get to know them. See that there's nothing to be scared of. The horses here are super sweet and gentle, and they use them for equine therapy for all kinds of people, including other blind riders. But if after you say hey to Peanut, you still don't want to ride her, then that's fine. We can hike to a closer picnic spot and just enjoy the sound of the leaves underfoot and the way the wind rustles through them and having the sun on us."

  
"My horse's name is Peanut? That's not so scary." Karlie has to admit she finds it hard to imagine a horse named Peanut hurting her.

  
"Yep. She's a total sweetie. You'll love her. Mine is Daisy, today, although I usually ride Apollo, but he's not as used to the therapy style of riding and I wanted to make sure you'd have the best possible ride. If you decide to give it a try." Karlie can hear in her voice that she's deliberately trying to make that sound like an afterthought, but really, her voice is so hopeful, Karlie knows there's a good chance Taylor will get her into a saddle.

  
The first thing Taylor does is find her a helmet. Karlie doesn't think that's such a good sign, but Taylor explains she wears one too, even though she's been doing this for years. It's just part of riding culture. And then Taylor leads her to meet Peanut. She explains that Peanut is actually cane trained, so she won't shy with it the way other horses might. Taylor has really worked hard at setting this up. With each new piece of information, Karlie realizes that this wasn't a spur of the moment trip. And that Andrea had to have helped make sure they had all the right pieces in place, meaning maybe her girlfriend's mom doesn't completely hate her. Before Taylor became a musician, this is what Andrea wanted for her daughter. And now she's helping her share it with someone special. Karlie wonders, as they walk to the stall, if Taylor has brought any other girls here. Not that it matters, really, as long as Karlie is the last.

  
Peanut lets out a soft whinny as they approach the stall, a friendly-sounding greeting, not at all perturbed by the tapping of Karlie's cane. Her nose is warm and velvety soft, and she moves slowly, letting Karlie hear her breath to know where she's going as she lowers it just a bit, sliding Karlie's hand up her face and back down. Her face is lower, closer to Karlie's own than she'd expected, but she realizes that at six-two, she probably should have expected that. Taylor carefully explains horse etiquette before she even touches the stall door. "Horses are actually natural pairs for blind people, in a lot of ways. For you to know where you are with her, you have to keep a hand on her, and they love that. If you're going to go around her butt, you'll need to put your whole arm on it, so she knows where you are behind her and doesn't step back onto you or poop at the wrong moment. Like blind people, horses spook if you touch them and they're not expecting it, but as long as you start touching her at her neck or shoulder and keep a hand on her, she'll be fine. She's trained to handle inexperienced riders, so she's likely to be chill for you anyway, but practicing the right way with her will help you later if you end up liking it." 

Taylor suggested she fold up her cane for now, as she won't need it inside the tiny stall, and once it was safely stowed, put an oblong, hard plastic object into her hand. "This is a curry comb. You rub it in circular motions against the grain of her hair. It's a little like giving her a horse massage. Your goal is to ruffle up as much of her hair as you can. Think you can give it a try?"

  
Karlie nods bravely. She does, actually, think she can. Rubbing circles on a horse's side and back seems doable, especially when Taylor takes her arm and leads her into the stall, placing her hand on Peanut's neck and helping her follow it back to her shoulder. She's big, but not the gargantuan monster Karlie had in her mind's eye. And Peanut's response to Karlie's timid hand on her body is a soft whuff into her hair that makes her laugh, just a little. She slides the fabric strap on what she imagines is the back of the curry comb onto her hand, and lays it gently against the horse's side. "Like this?" she asks, beginning to move the way Taylor has described, circles, against the grain of her hair.

  
Taylor smiles. "Perfect. I'll let you two get acquainted while I start to get Daisy ready, but I'll be back in a bit to teach you the next step." Taylor's grin only grows as she moves away from her girlfriend and the horse everyone said was the best possible match for a brand new blind rider, as she hears her girl speak softly to the horse, introducing herself and narrating what she's doing, even asking if she's doing an okay job. It's even more adorable than Taylor imagined

  
Taylor has set Karlie this task knowing it will be a good bonding experience for them, and also that it will take a while, giving her a chance to not only do the same for Daisy, much more quickly after years of experience, saddle and bridle her, and get back to help Karlie finish up and get Peanut ready to ride as well. Taylor is thankful Daisy is patient, as she'll be standing around ready to ride for a while before anyone actually rides her, since Taylor plans to let Karlie try things out on a lead before they actually take off on a trail. She knows Karlie's a little scared of horses, but she wants so much for her girl to love them like she does. 

  
She arrives back at Peanut's stall just as Karlie is saying to the horse "I think that's most of you, sorry if I missed a spot." Perfect timing. Karlie had heard the hooves and Taylor's distinctive gait, so she's unsurprised when Taylor speaks. She's gotten good about telling Karlie when she arrives or leaves, but sometimes she does it well after Karlie already knew. It takes very little time working together to soft-brush Peanut's coat back down, and then Taylor introduces Karlie to Daisy so she can pat her nose while Taylor puts on Peanut's saddle and bridle and leads her out into the walkway.

  
"Okay, Karlie, what do you think about riding her while I lead her? Or, you can let me lead Daisy to the arena and then I'll come back for you both. I just can't lead all three of you at once." Karlie immediately grasps the logic. Taylor only has two hands, and really Karlie would rather not get trampled by the two horses if Taylor tried. But if she's getting on this thing, she'd prefer Taylor was giving her and her horse her undivided attention. 

  
It doesn't seem to take much time for Taylor to lead Daisy and come back, for which Karlie is grateful. They seem to have the barn to themselves, which is nice, no need to worry about getting run over by someone expecting her to see them coming and get out of the way, but she's still feeling a bit intimidated, knowing that the breathing and shifting noises are all horses, surrounding her, even if all but Peanut are safely inside stalls. Taylor leads Karlie, and Karlie leads Peanut, surprised at how easily the horse follows her lead. But once the get to the soft dirt floor of the arena, Karlie begins to get nervous again. This is it. Taylor is going to expect her to get up on Peanut's back. 

  
"You're tall enough and strong enough you can mount without a block, so go ahead and get onto her left side," Taylor directs, her hand on Peanut's bridle to steady her. "Feel your way to the saddle and do a little exploring. Get to know the shape and where the stirrups are. She's not going anywhere." The saddle seems to cover most of Peanut's back, all covered in intricate swirls embossed in the leather. There's a rise at the back, and a larger hump in the front with a sort of handle on the top. The stirrup ends higher than Karlie expected, but she can definitely get her foot into it, so that's alright. At least she remembers that much from her pony ride. That your feet go in the stirrups. 

  
"So, I just...put my foot in here and lift myself up?" Karlie is stalling and she knows it. So, probably, does Taylor.

  
"Yep. You can grab-on to the back of the saddle with your right hand and the horn, that's the handle-bit at the front, with your left to feel more secure as you pull up. Put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right over her back." Taylor has a hand on Peanut's reins and a hand on the small of Karlie's back, ready to help if she needs it, but Karlie's natural grace and strength help her mount as easily as if she'd been doing this as long as Taylor. "How's it feel?"

  
"Woah," Karlie breathes, a little unnerved by how far below her Taylor's voice is. 

  
Taylor can hear the slight shake in her voice so she places a hand on her thigh. "You're okay. I'm right here." 

  
Karlie leaves her right hand on the handle, "horn" Taylor hears her whisper softly, correcting herself, but moves her left to hold Taylor's. "I'm sorry. I don't know why this is such a big deal for me. I'm not usually scared of much."

  
Taylor squeezes the hand holding hers. "It's okay to be scared. This is really different from anything you've ever tried. And if this is what we do today, you sit up there and I hold your hand, I'm still proud of you for giving it a try."

  
And Karlie can tell from her tone that she is. She means it. She's proud Karlie has made it this far. 

  
"I'm just going to adjust the stirrups a little now that you're up there, and then you'll be good to go."

  
Karlie sighs. Well, what could it hurt to let Peanut take a few steps? "So, um, how do you make her go?"

  
"Well, when you're ready, you make some little clucking noises with your mouth, which I'll demonstrate in a moment, and you give her a little kick with your heels. Not hard, just enough so she knows you mean what you're saying with your mouth. But most importantly, before we go anywhere, I'm going to give you the reins and use a lead to walk her a bit, because anytime you want her to stop, you pull back on the reins and say 'woah.' I want you to feel like you're in control. I'm only leading because you can't possibly have a mind map for riding yet. Her strides are so different, even if you walked the ring here, I doubt you'd feel comfortable with it. So you've got me as the eyes. But if you ever want to stop, you can."

  
Karlie nods, a gesture that always amuses Taylor since without a sound, Karlie can't see others make the same one. "Okay. Cluck and kick to go, woah and pull back to stop. Got it. But, um, are you going to lead her on the trail too? How does that work?"

  
"Let's see if you like it enough in here to try that before we cover that one. If you hate it, it doesn't much matter how trail rides work, does it?" Taylor is eager to see if Karlie can truly enjoy this, or if she's pushing too hard. She knows Karlie is very sensitive to her moods and desires, and that she's fighting her fear just to make Taylor happy. 

  
But once Karlie has her hand on the reins and Taylor has explained how to hold them and what to do with her free hand, she realizes she does, actually, feel in control. Hearing Taylor clip the lead to Peanut's halter, and then step a few steps away, Karlie is ready when Taylor says it's up to her when they start. It takes a few tries to get Peanut walking, she's afraid to kick the horse too hard, but once she does, it's actually quite nice. Taylor talks to her constantly, her voice reassuring, and she likes knowing she's there. 

  
After a few circles, Taylor can see the tension melting out of Karlie's lean frame, her seat becoming more natural, and the way she's beginning to adjust herself to the rhythm of Peanut's gait and the turns as they circle the arena. "We have two choices. I can demonstrate what it's like to trot, which isn't the smoothest experience, but it is faster, or, we can stick with walking, I'll mount up and we can try a trail. Up to you."

  
Karlie considers for a moment. "How do I make her trot?"

  
"Same way you get her to walk, only she's already moving and you say trot after you cluck and kick...actually, maybe we should try this another way." Taylor leads Peanut over to the block, where Daisy waits patiently, clipped to a lead. "I'm mounting behind you so you can feel how my body moves when we trot. It's like a dance. Or sex. You get the rhythm so you move together. It's called posting. I just need you to slip your left foot out of the stirrup and in front of it so I can borrow it to get up." 

  
Karlie complies and can feel the shift in the saddle that indicates Taylor's foot is in the stirrup, and next thing she knows, Taylor is behind her, a movement made with a grace Karlie is unaccustomed to from her girl who tends to trip over things and occasionally crash into walls, an irony which isn't lost on the couple since Karlie rarely does either. Taylor puts her hands on Karlie's waist. "You're in charge here. I'm just the example. But, as a suggestion, you might want to give me the reins. You know, for steering."

  
Karlie surrenders the reins to her girlfriend, agreeing that it makes more sense than having her try to talk Karlie through turning at the right moments. But Taylor still has Karlie set Peanut into a walk, and then tells her to direct her to trot whenever she's ready. Karlie was wholly unprepared for how jarring the gait actually was, feeling a bit like her brain was rattling around inside her helmet, but she hears Taylor's voice in her ear "feel the rhythm and move with it" and tries to concentrate on the way her girlfriend rises and falls behind her, realizing in awe that she was doing so using only her thighs, without the benefit of the stirrups. It became much more pleasant once she began to move with her, and the horse, and she started to realize why Taylor maybe liked this so much. 

  
"Does she go faster?" Karlie asked, not expecting Taylor to tell her all she had to do was click and kick again to try a canter. Not willing to back down now, she gave it a shot, and suddenly the sound of the hoofbeats changed and she understood what it felt like to fly. Alone, it would have been utterly terrifying, but with Taylor behind her, it was breathtaking. 

  
"You okay?" Taylor's voice from behind her awoke her from a trance. 

  
"So good! Taylor, this is INCREDIBLE!" 

  
Taylor feels tears spring to her eyes, hearing the joy in Karlie's voice. This isn't for her benefit. Karlie actually loves this. Unfortunately, they can only canter in a circle so long, especially if they're going to hit the trail, so she reins Peanut in, down to a trot, and then a walk, finally slowing to a stop next to Daisy. "Sorry Kar, she can't keep that up for very long. Especially if you're going to try out a trail. What do you think? Ready to try one more new thing today?"

  
Karlie was a little disappointed to feel Taylor swing her leg back over Peanut's rump, but she knew this was the part Taylor had actually been looking forward to the most. The part where Karlie could ride independently, because Peanut would follow Daisy the whole trail, though Taylor was bringing a long lead as insurance. It took only a few moments to strap the picnic spread to Daisy, and then they were off, Karlie riding behind Taylor at a gentle walk as they headed out of the barn and into the bright sunshine, leading Karlie to pull her sunglasses out of her pocket, the change in light level too much for her sensitive eyes. She can't see much, but she can see light and dark and still has some colors and shapes, and going from the dim barn to the sunlit trail is overwhelming. 

  
Karlie knows it's probably crazy, but it seems like the feel of the wind on her face is different, up here. By matching the shifts in Peanut's muscles to the sounds of her hooves on the gravel she can get a stronger sense of how she moves than she could in the arena, which was nearly all in a circle. Here they can ride straight ahead, or so it seems, as they haven't turned at all since emerging into the light. She can also hear when Daisy steps onto the dirt of the trail from the gravel of the barnyard, knowing that she'll soon hear the same change in Peanut's steps. Taylor knows, now that they've been together for a while, that Karlie sometimes enjoys silence, getting to hear the ambient sounds and using them to understand her surroundings, so she's riding quietly in front, watching out for any obstacles Karlie should be aware of. If it seems really big, she can have Karlie rein in and then Taylor can get down and lead her around it. But most things they're likely to encounter on the trail, Peanut will naturally handle herself, staying a reasonable distance behind Daisy. Apollo, Taylor's horse, doesn't like close followers, which is why Taylor chose not to ride him. Peanut could follow further back, but she'd prefer to keep Karlie close this time. She's well aware she's responsible for all four of them on this ride, and though she's confident they can all do this, she definitely wants to take the proper steps to make sure it's a good ride.

  
"Are we in the woods now?" The light has dimmed a bit, and the air sounds different, though she doesn't hear the sounds of rustling leaves like she expected.

  
"Yes. But this is all pine forest, kinda like where I grew up." Taylor has never really paid attention to the way the tall pines dampen all sound before. Most of the time when she rides around here, she's enjoying the visuals or so deep into writing a new song, it's all she hears. That might actually be why this is a favorite trail of hers, the muted sound means there's nothing to interrupt her internal production process. She had known going in that experiencing a ride from Karlie's perspective would teach her things. She just didn't expect it to be so immediate. "The pine trees don't make as much sound as regular ones. I write a lot of songs on this trail, because it's so quiet."

  
Karlie catalogues this information. It makes sense, that the quieter the trail, the easier it is to write something that's all about the sound. "Oh. Cool. I didn't know you wrote out here too. I thought that was all in your music room and such. Well, and occasionally at dinner." Karlie laughs. Taylor had interrupted her just last week when they were eating to sing a melody into her phone, accompanied by some so-called percussion sounds Karlie knew Taylor and Jack or Ed or whoever ended up helping her finish would laugh over later.

  
"I ride out here with a guitar and a notebook a lot. Well, I did. When I lived here. Where we're eating is one of my favorite places in the whole world, really. It makes me feel almost as safe as being with you." Taylor grimaces, glad Karlie can't see her face. Why had she said that out loud? They've been together a while, but they're not...there. That's not the kind of thing they usually say. Not yet. Oh god. Was it too soon? Building a new relationship was always delicate, and she felt like this one was especially touchy. There was so much to get to know. How to do things the right way for Karlie. That Karlie couldn't see her expressions, or the way she looked at her. But the trail is such an intimate place. She's never brought anyone here before. Not her first love at seventeen, not the one who proposed. So maybe that says something.

  
"I...I make you feel safe?" Karlie is baffled. How could being with a blind girl make anyone feel safer? She's like a walking hazard. She can navigate alone, sure, but she's aware that she's actually inherently in more danger than the average person walking alone in New York because she can't see things coming. It's Taylor who makes HER feel safe. How else would she have gotten her to do in a day what her sister couldn't get her to do in the decade since she'd gone blind?

  
Taylor hesitates, then decides that since she's the one who put it out there, she's obligated to see it through. "You do. You're so strong, and confident. When I'm with you it feels like we can do anything, as long as we're together." Well, there it was. At least Karlie wasn't likely to take off on her out here, right?

  
"I feel the same." Karlie hadn't known they were there, yet, in their relationship, but apparently they are. The trail feels so intimate, just the two of them and the horses, and the trees. Like it used to be when she was a kid and they'd lay in the dark and tell secrets. This is that kind of place. Which might be why Taylor writes such deep, personal songs here. "You make me feel safer too. I trust you, even though you don't have years of practice like my family, you have an intuitive sense of how to help me understand what's happening around us. The day we met, you somehow knew how to talk to a blind girl. Not many people do. Lily dumped me on you, and you just...took over. You didn't tell me what to do or anything, you just asked me how to help and then did it, sometimes better than Lily, even though she's been my modeling buddy for years. Not to change subjects, but the last whole album you wrote out here was Red, wasn't it?"

  
Taylor is somewhat jarred by the question. It was. She wrote the beginnings of a couple of songs on 1989 out here, an album only a few, Karlie included, have even heard, but not the whole thing. But she wrote nearly all of Red somewhere on these trails. "Yeah, it was. I mean, I did. How?"

  
"Those songs are so intimate and personal. Different from the ones you played me in the car. The songs on the next album are good, and have much better lyrics than your average pop song. But Red is vulnerable in a way that feels like these woods. I just, I don't know, had a feeling they went together."

  
"They do. Thanks...thanks for making the connection."

  
They rode the rest of the way to the picnic spot in silence, each mulling over the way their connection had strengthened over that short trail ride. They'd known since the road trip in Big Sur that this was something special. But this made it clear it might just be one of a kind. The kind of love people search their whole lives for. The kind of love Taylor's always tried to put into words but never quite been able to pull off.

  
As they eat their picnic, they talk memories. Childhood ones. That one pony ride from when Karlie was 6, when she could see the world through coke bottle glasses. Taylor's equestrian competitions, and the ribbons she won but that her Mom was always more excited about than she was. Karlie's ballet lessons, and her struggles to try to keep dancing even when she couldn't actually see the other dancers. Taylor learning to play guitar, and how she now wishes she'd brought one on this ride. Karlie being discovered and finding that modeling was a pretty amazing career for a blind girl, despite the fact she couldn't see the fashions she was paid to show off. She confesses to having asked her sisters about Taylor, the first time she heard Love Story. Who was the singer, what did she look like, was she as gorgeous as it sounded like she would be. Taylor blushes hearing they said she was, she was so young and awkward and angular in her own mind.

  
The ride back is in silence for Karlie, just listening to the way the sound dampens as the sun begins to set. She knows it is by the shift in the light, but she'd have known anyway. Most sighted people aren't aware of how sunset changes more than just the way the world looks. It also changes how it sounds. Sometime she'll have to show Taylor. Maybe back home, in St. Louis, or out here. Have her put on a blindfold and just listen. It's one of Karlie's favorite times of day. Maybe she can share that with her girl, like Taylor has shared this with her. She'll definitely be riding again. Maybe even plan a riding trip for herself and Taylor. It's nothing like she thought it would be. It's better.

  
For Taylor, it's an explosion of sound. Taking all the memories of their short relationship and compiling them into a sort of poem, then layering in music. When they get back to the barn she's going to have to make a phone call. Or two. She needs a studio. The deluxe version of 1989 is getting a new song. She can only hope Karlie likes it, because there's not much time to change it if she doesn't. She can only hope one of her preferred cowriters and producers is available, because otherwise she's doing this herself. The song she wrote this time might be her favorite. Especially when she figures out how to put in the moment from their trip not long ago that led to the intimacy of this one. The night Karlie woke up in the middle of the night, turned to her, and told her "you're my best friend" and Taylor realized she didn't want her like a best friend at all. 

  
They don't talk much as they unsaddle the horses and clean them up to go back into their stalls for the night, but the way they work together, to the outside observer, is like a symphony. They seem to intuitively know what the other is going to do. Neither notices the maternal figure hovering near by, realizing that this time, it's different. She's going to have to get to know Karlie Kloss better than any of the others, because this one, she's maybe not going to want to run off. There's something about the way her daughter is carrying herself that she hasn't seen in years. And she likes it. 


End file.
